Mornings
by mimic shalle
Summary: Natsu muses over the reason why he loved waking up early in the morning. Cheesiness, sap and fluff ahead. NatsuxGray.


Word count: 854 words

Pairing: NatsuxGray

Warning: lots of cheesiness, sap and fluff

.:::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::.

Mornings

By: mimic shalle

.:::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::.

Natsu loved mornings.

He always made it a point to wake up before the sun goes up. Perhaps it was because of his perky nature that was so eager to welcome the new day ahead. Perhaps it was because of a poetic reason, like, for example, watching the spectacle that was the change of colors and sounds as night turns into day, the transition taking its sweet time. Most people considered the first assumption, poetic would be the last thing they would associate Natsu with— what with the destruction he always brought wherever he went… destroying anything poetic in the process…

It was a common misconception though.

True he was always excited for what's in store for the day ahead, and it was also true that he was no poet but he does appreciate the spectacles nature could offer. Igneel thought him that. Being the fire dragon that he is, Igneel always made it a point to rise up with the sun, it being the epitome of his element and all. Of course having been raised by the said dragon, the habit rubbed on him too. Besides dawn was actually pretty to watch, if only one would just stop and appreciate it

Still true as it may, it wasn't the reason for his "early-to-rise" habit… well not anymore that is.

He still loved how the light slowly flooded the floorboards up to the walls— lighting his room in a leisure manner, the contrast between the warmth under his covers and the coolness above it was still a welcomed sensation, and the sweet sound of the twittering birds outside still relaxes his being but, looking at his sleeping dark haired lover cocooned in his loose embrace, all those things seemed to pale in comparison.

He loved the thought that every morning, when he opens his eyes, the first thing he would see was the unguarded face of his normally feisty ice mage, envisioning the very sense of the word serene. He loved how the dark lashes brush over the alabaster cheeks, and hear the soft breathing escaping from the slightly parted pink lips that were teasing him to steal a quick kiss. Knowing how soft they were— having tasted them countless of times but never seemed to satiate his obsession over them— made the taunt all the more enticing.

He dared not to, though, and just settled on tightening his embrace over the smaller body; bringing it closer to his and allowing him to rest his chin on top of the sleep mussed hair that only he was allowed to see and touch. He didn't want to wake his lover up.

Gray was an angel when he sleeps.

Of course Gray was still an angel when he was awake, albeit a nosier, violent and temperamental angel that would not hesitate slugging him across the jaw when they didn't agree on something— which was to say, a normal occurrence for the both of them.

Natsu didn't mind though, that's how he knew Gray and he wouldn't want to change that no matter what, it was part of his charm. Besides it was rather cute how Gray's face would scrunch up into a pout, red coloring his cheeks due to aggravation. Sometimes Natsu would purposely annoy the hell out of his lover just to see that face, only to steal a quick kiss on those pink lips that he loved so much and be smacked across the face afterwards. To see Gray's face redden even more because of embarrassment was well worth it.

He has masochistic tendencies, or so their blonde friend, Lucy, tells him.

Although, whenever Gray was upset showering him with light feather kisses always did the trick…

He licked his lips just thinking of the thought. Oh how easy it was to ravish those delectable lips only inches away from his, not to mention they're owner so defenseless and oblivious… Yes it would be just too easy… It would be just a quick peck; surely it wouldn't be enough to wake Gray up…

Carefully he leaned down, loosening his embrace, wanting nothing more than to completely erase the little distance they have, finally giving in to sweet temptation. It would only take a little nudge before their lips would touch and—

"…Natsu?"

The voice was soft and breathy, but it was enough for Natsu to get out from his reverie.

"Morning," he said equally soft and finally swooped down to capture those lips he had been lusting over all morning, giving them a feather light chaste kiss. He brought their foreheads together allowing him to stare directly at the black orbs still glazed with drowsiness, and then, he coaxed, "Go back to sleep. It's still early"

Gray mumbled something incoherent and within minutes his breath was even again. It did not even hitched when Natsu tightened his embrace for the second time that morning, pulling Gray much closer to him, and gently tucking his head on the crook of his shoulder, dropping a kiss on the smooth forehead. Gray just snuggled deeper in his hold for a reply.

"Sleep well, love."

Yes, Natsu loved mornings.

.:::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::.

Fin

.:::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::.

Note: I just had to write one of these cliché moments XD hope that you enjoyed it people!


End file.
